


Down To A Whisper

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there’s nothing left to hold onto…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down To A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for the ‘Snappy Shakespeare Sentences’ Challenge. I was inspired by the prompt: _'but, O methinks, how slow / This old moon wanes!'_ \- A Midsummer Night's Dream.

* * *

Buffy let out a heavy sigh and turned around. She’d never felt so much like she was losing everything and she wasn’t sure what to do about it. The First had tried to destroy the Slayer line, tried to kill her and everyone she cared about as it tried to bring the world to its knees. She’d had to kill someone she loved and she’d had to sacrifice herself but that all seemed to pale in comparison.

She supposed she wouldn’t have felt so tired, so exhausted, if this battle hadn’t waged as long as it had and now that it was coming to an end, she knew that she would be one of the casualties. She’d screamed until her voice was hoarse, she’d fought with everything she had until the bitter end and she couldn’t do it anymore.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, unaware if her apology would be heard or not.

A tear slid down her cheek and she closed her eyes. She could hear him behind her now and every muscle in her body tensed. She refused to turn around, refused to let him see how he had been the one to finally tear the Slayer down. The noise behind her ceased. Buffy opened her eyes slowly and when she saw him standing in front of her, she broke.

He didn’t say a word as she stared at him and as he turned around and picked up his duffle bag off the bed, she desperately searched for something to say. It shouldn’t end like this; she’d never known such a feeling of completeness before she’d met him and now that he was leaving, he was taking a piece of her with him.

“Dean…”

She broke off as his eyes snapped to her face and he paused for a brief moment before pressing his lips softly to hers. She leaned into his body and felt him shake his head before pulling away and pressing a finger to her lips. She saw his tear stained face and he closed his eyes in pain.

“We tried.”

Dean turned around and strode quickly from the room. She heard the finality as the heavy front door closed and the roar of the Impala’s engine as he sped off into the distance. Those two words played over and over in her head and as she crumpled to the floor in a heap, sobs wracking her body, she barely noticed Dawn racing into the room and wrapping her arms around her sister’s body.


End file.
